


El Diablo: Caliente Para el Profesor (by Showeranon)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: El Diablo, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Испытывая необходимость в совете по непрочным отношениям, Канайя обращается к Каркату, чьё разъяснение оказывается несколько... практическим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Diablo: Caliente Para el Profesor (by Showeranon)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Diablo: Caliente Para el Profesor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830808) by [Showeranon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showeranon/pseuds/Showeranon). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Ох ты, ладно, я снова что-то написал по Homestuck впервые за хренову вечность. El Diablo – хороший пейринг, и я надеюсь, что вам он понравится. Кажется, это мой первый фик с откровенной сценой секса, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, что вы о нём думаете.
> 
> Разумеется, вы также можете заглянуть в мою Pastebin: http://pastebin.com/rkAa7C1F
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Название фика – Дьявол: Страсть к Профессору.

Каждые отношения были особенными. Некоторые протекали быстро и страстно, другие медленно и спокойно. Некоторые могли быть слезливыми и дикими, в то время как другие требовали определённого уровня такта. Отношения Канайи с Роуз включали в себя по крупице всего. Они развивались медленно, но с энергией и жаром. И хотя Канайя старалась изо всех сил держать самообладание, несмотря на свою социальную неуклюжесть и теперь уже почти комически непропорционально большой рост в сравнении с её мейтспритом, Роуз развила в себе черты заядлой гуляки, которые, по всей видимости, скрывались в ней на протяжении многих лет. Или, по крайней мере, накапливались в ней. Канайя не особенно углублялась в этот вопрос. Как бы ей ни хотелось создать обратное впечатление, на самом деле у неё было мало времени на то, чтобы быть глубокомысленной. Если честно, поддерживать их отношения было тяжело.

Поначалу это был вопрос управления временем, возможности втиснуть свидания и маленькие моменты близости и целые дни вместе в их расписания, занятые исследованиями, тренировками и рутинными путешествиями в пузыри снов. (И даже когда в расписаниях находились участки для ленивого безделья, всем нужно немного времени "на себя"). Потом появились движущие силы. Насколько Канайя могла понять, отношения между двумя женщинами на Земле и без того могли быть весьма спутанными, поскольку в них был потенциал для отвержения традиционных ролей в отношениях, переворота их с ног на голову, трудностей с их поддержанием или просто выбрасыванием в окно. Канайе понадобилось немного времени, чтобы до неё полностью "дошло", но это была достаточно простая идея. Более того, Канайе пришлось познакомить Роуз с тремя другими типами романтики, о существовании которых её вид даже не подозревал до недавнего времени. Роуз училась быстро, но её склонность нырять с головой в вещи, которые она, по собственному мнению, уже полностью поняла, вызвали далеко не одно саркастическое замечание и отравили не одну в ином случае приятную встречу. Несомненно, не помогало и то, что она хотела экспериментировать во всех квадрантах, или то, что она начала пить. Канайя уже имела дело с людьми, которые подвергались воздействию наркотиков. Ей это не особенно нравилось. Но она действительно беспокоилась за Роуз. Канайя чувствовала, как уколы красной романтики вонзались в её желчный насос каждый раз, когда она смотрела на Провидицу. Она была привязана к ней, она чувствовала нежность к ней. Некоторые даже могли бы сказать, что она была на грани того, чтобы влюбиться. И Канайя могла бы с ними согласиться.

Но потом встал вопрос о сексе, или, по крайней мере, попытки секса. Вот тут положение начало вырываться из под контроля. По горло сытые неуклюжими ударами зубов друг о друга и не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что делать с языками, они решили, что будут погружаться в физическую близость более равномерно и сдержанно. Так и получилось, каждый раз, когда у них появлялось свободное время для уединения, они могли полностью наслаждаться компанией друг друга. Недели размазанной помады, объятий с хохотом и игривых укусов были чудесны. Но это трезвая Роуз соглашалась на обоснованные ограничения. Канайя обнаружила, что в пьяном состоянии её мейтсприт склонна больше распускать руки, менее сдержанна. Уже не раз пара её пальцев находила путь под край юбки Канайи. Уже не раз те же самые пальцы пытались расстегнуть устройство, поддерживавшее пышные трясущиеся сферы Канайи. И хотя Роуз интересовало всё относительно её инопланетной девушки и секса в целом, жидкое топливо храбрости наделяло её определённой уверенностью в себе, которое пугало Канайю. Если Роуз готова, хочет и может... Канайя знала, что она хотела двинуться дальше в их отношениях и исследовать всё, что они могли бы исследовать. Но вот способна ли она на... удовлетворение этих желаний, было совсем иным вопросом.

Но спешить не нужно, думала Канайя, бредя по тёмному коридору эктобиологической лаборатории метеора. Когда у тебя есть проблема, нужно искать дружеского совета по этому вопросу.

Тук-тук-тук. Её длинные пальцы сжались в слабый кулак, мягко ударяясь в дверь помещения для отдыха Карката. Она выждала, не уверенная в том, слышал ли Каркат её стук. Когда она подняла руку, чтобы постучаться ещё раз, она услышала неразборчивое ворчание, исходящее с другой стороны металлической двери, и в то же мгновение дверь поднялась.

\- О, привет, Канайя. Как дела? – сказал Каркат, удивлённый и слегка раздражённый, что было для него нормально.  
\- Привет, Каркат, - начала Канайя. Она выпрямила свою длинную спину и сложила руки позади себя над своей крепкой круглой попой. – Ты сейчас чем-нибудь занят? 

Каркат моргнул, покачал головой. Он указал большим пальцем себе за спину на большой чёрный кожаный диван, стоящий посреди передней его помещения для отдыха, прямо перед большим экраном, вмонтированным в стену.

\- Я пробираюсь через дебильный список человеческого киномусора, который составил Джон, и составляю рецензии, которые озвучу ему, когда мы встретимся, чтобы он... – Каркат замолк, его глаза на мгновение поднялись. Канайя заметила слабый красный оттенок, который начал проступать в его радужках. Пройдёт ещё несколько вариаций, прежде чем другие люди, их люди, склонные к различиям в цветах крови, заметят это, и, несомненно, ещё несколько до того, как цвет оформится полностью. Она закусила нижнюю губу. Злобный мальчик, который стал ей так дорог столько времени назад, подрастал. – Пока что четыреста шестьдесят две страницы анализа того, почему именно он ошибается, и почему его мнения объективно тошнотворны, исходя из логики вселенной, нашей, следующей или какой-либо из существующих в этой или любой другой линии времени, обречённой или нет.  
\- Звучит увлекательно.  
\- Я ещё даже половину списка не разгрёб. По-моему, у меня начинает развиваться туннельный синдром.  
\- Я могла бы взглянуть, если ты захочешь.  
\- Прошу тебя, - Каркат усмехнулся, сдувая непослушную острую прядь волос, упавшую на лицо. – Это я переживу. Ну, заходи, наверно, раз пришла так далеко, чтобы поговорить. Или ещё чего. – Каркат жестом пригласил её внутрь. Канайя улыбнулась и вошла, уголки её рта напряглись даже сильнее, когда она заметила, как Каркат хмурится, заметив, что уровень его глаз находится у её подбородка. Каркат закрыл дверь за ними, высоко поднимая ноги, прошёл мимо Канайи и перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, усевшись на место, на котором, как она предположила, он проводил большую часть своего времени в эти дни.  
\- Мда, это место видело ночи получше, - прокомментировала Канайя, неловко двигаясь на цыпочках, старясь не наступать на плакаты, коробки и прочий мусор, которым был завален пол. Под каблуком её туфли хрустнула пустая пластиковая бутылка из-под газировки, и на мгновение Канайя снова почувствовала приступ жгучей ярости, которая до сих пор сбивала её с толку. Однако, она позволила ей погаснуть и перепрыгнула через диван на место рядом с Каркатом. Кожаная обшивка издала звук "ооомпф", набивка прогнулась и подстроилась под вес. Каркат смотрел фильм. В настоящее время он погрузился в человеческие истории, ручка яростно бегала по бумаге, каждые несколько мгновений, глаза Карката прыгали туда-сюда по экрану. Канайя попыталась разобраться в происходящем; на экране была группа людей, один из них носил большие очки, и все они были окружены хрюкающими зверями. Похоже, все они были настроены весьма драчливо. Тролль взглянул бы на это и увидел грубые отношения между кастами и чёрный флирт. Канайя поняла, что Каркат пытался заглянуть дальше этого, и окинула голову назад, позволяя ей погрузиться в подушку за её спиной.  
\- Дейв обещал прийти сегодня, но послал меня, представляешь? Ушёл играть в мудацкие шашки с Мэром или вытворять очередной дебильный трюк, смысла в котором нет никакого.  
\- Даже не знаю, почему. Ты просто великолепная компания, - сказала она с улыбкой.  
\- Ладно, первое правило гостя в моей комнате: Ты можешь пойти в жопу. Правило второе: Завали хлебало. – Огрызнулся он, не отрываясь от экрана. Канайя ухмыльнулась. Каркат слегка улыбнулся, почти застенчиво. – Так что привело тебя сюда? В смысле, это прекрасно, когда мы можем посидеть вместе. Но по большей части ты живёшь на другом конце лаборатории. И, по-моему, это первый раз, когда я тебя видел за последние несколько недель без определённой бледной миноги, которая иронически высасывает жизнь из тех, кому, по их природе, необходима чужая живая кровь для выживания.  
\- Эй, эй, - сказала Канайя, равнодушно хихикнув. – Я не стала бы заходишь настолько далеко.  
\- Прошу тебя. Ты же истощена. Она алкоголичка. И она задолбает кого угодно даже в трезвом состоянии. Даже ты должна признать, что тебе нужно немного времени на отдых.  
\- Возможно, - сказала Канайя с лёгким вздохом, закрыв глаза и баюкая свою голову в руках, всё ещё опустив её на диванную подушку. – Не знаю. Я правда не представляю, что я здесь делаю.

Каркат замер на середине написанного предложения, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от экрана, потом продолжил писать.

\- И где же я раньше это слышал...  
\- В каком смысле? – ещё одна пауза.  
\- Красные или чёрные?  
\- Что?  
\- Я просто предположу, что красные, поскольку вне зависимости от того, насколько беспечно Лалонд пытается лезть напролом через трудности нашей сложной и гораздо более продвинутой инопланетной социальной структуры, в конечном счёте, она просто остановится на сентиментальных, слегка розовых сердечных муках и похмелье, которое вдарит по ней, как мышечный зверь копытом, - сказал Каркат с безразличием в голосе. Канайя была ошеломлена. Неужели всё настолько очевидно? – И ещё потому, что, давай посмотрим правде в глаза, я не думаю, что ты могла бы чувствовать к ней что-то тёмное, даже если бы она прибила твоего лусуса. – Каркат щёлкнул ручкой и повернулся, встретившись взглядом с Канайей, которая сжалась, почувствовав, что заливается краской.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я не эксперт ни в области психологии, ни романтики, - сказала она, выпрямляесь. Она опустила руки, одну на своё бедро, смяв тонкую ткань её фирменной красной юбки, хотя и перешитой так, чтобы доходить только до колена, а не до лодыжек. – Наши отношения... В некотором смысле завязли в трясине.  
\- О, какая, блядь, неожиданность.  
\- В трясине, из которой я хотела и могла выбраться! – запротестовала Канайя. Каркат поднял левую руку и положил подбородок на ладонь. Он прищурился на неё.  
\- До этого момента? – спросил он, в его тоне не было ни малейшего удивления. Канайя тяжело вздохнула.  
\- До этого момента.  
\- Итак, в чём проблема?  
\- Я, эм... – начала Канайя, но замолкла. Она уже касалась темы разговора с некоторыми другими (не упоминая о Роуз), но никогда не обсуждала подробно. И уж точно не с Каркатом, из всех, кто был на метеоре.  
\- В смысле, блин, если ты смогла ужиться с её злоупотреблением увеселительной субстанции и её регулярными потоками язвительного трёпа, то я, блядь, аплодирую тебе стоя. Да здравствует Капитан Канайя, Королева социальных навыков, которых ей отчаянно не хватает! – прокричал Каркат, на секунду драматически вытягивая по струнке и отдавая честь. Канайя поморщилась бы, но вспомнила, что рядом с помещением для отдыха Карката никого даже близко не было, а если бы кто-то и был, то стены лаборатории были толстыми. Никто не мог услышать происходящего в комнате. Она резко вздохнула.  
\- Дело в сексе, - торопливо сказала она, слова неуклюже быстро вылетели из её рта. Каркат щёлкнул пальцем по кнопке паузы лежащего рядом пульта. Он поднял голову и немедленно уставился в лицо Канайи с лазерной точностью.  
\- Что?  
\- Секс. Проблема в нём, - пробормотала Канайя, намереваясь прямо сейчас посчитать количество ниток в её сиреневых, вязаных от руки чулках. – Я всегда справлялась со всеми социальными аспектами отношений, пусть, может быть, не особенно элегантно... – глаза Карката закатились почти со слышимым звуком. – Но это... Я словно несусь по дороге на двухколёсном устройстве, и кто-то посчитал, что будет очень кстати построить посреди пути кирпичную стену.

Некоторое время висела тишина, прежде чем кто-то из них заговорил. Не неуютная тишина. Скорее, задумчивая, медитативная. Канайя не могла удержаться от ощущения, что её оценивают, поскольку она, разумеется, в настоящий момент была субъектом очень личного критического осмотра со стороны её ближайшего друга и будучи полностью изолированной от всех обитателей метеора сотней метров коридоров и стен, а от всех остальных – нерационально огромным количеством световых лет.

\- Так в чём конкретно проблема? – спросил Каркат.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- В чём проблема... с сексом? – Каркат старался изо всех сил поддерживать хладнокровие, и ему это удавалось. Канайя хорошо была знакома с его драматизмом и истериками, но уровень взрослости, с которым он обращался к проблемам в эти дни, вызывал у неё уважение. Этой особенностью в последнее время мало кто мог похвастаться на метеоре, включая её.  
\- Я...  
\- Слова. Используй слова, или я никогда не смогу помочь тебе переспать, - прямота Карката заставила Канайю оглянуться, потом посмотреть на него с озадаченным выражением. Она заметила, что его лицо чуть покраснело, но Каркат пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку дивана. Он сложил руки на груди, выражая нетерпеливость.  
\- Я не... Эх, я... Я не знаю, как, - призналась Канайя, опуская руки по бокам от себя и пытаясь вжаться в диванную подушку позади неё.  
\- Ты серьёзно, блин? Это же очень просто, нужно взять...  
\- Я имею в виду, я знаю, как это делается! За кого ты меня принимаешь? – крикнула Канайя, её бледно-серая кожа неожиданно загорелась ярким белым светом. Каркат выглядел слегка ошеломлённым. Канайя поморщилась, но отступила. – Дело не в том, что я не знаю, как работает секс. Дело в том, что я не знаю, как он работает. Ты понимаешь? – спросила она наполовину умоляющим голосом. Каркат немного потянул время, но кивнул.  
\- И ты пришла ко мне, парню, который был смехотворно жалок и одинок на протяжении последних семи вариаций, потому что...  
\- Ты мой первый помощник по любому другому вопросу. Так почему не обратиться к тебе с этим?

Каркат вздохнул.

\- Тоже верно. – Снова пауза, на этот раз дольше. Каркат переминался на своём месте. Канайя заметила, что теперь он выглядит так, словно чувствует себя неуютно, впервые с тех пор, как разговор перешёл на эту тему. – Ну, в таком случае, тебе повезло.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду, что в сравнении с остальными мудаками из имеющихся, я, наверно, знаю о сексе больше, чем кто-либо на этом булыжнике. Хотя я не могу говорить за Мэра, вполне возможно, что у него предостаточно омерзительных историй, о которых я, к моему счастью, ничего не знаю.  
\- Но как...  
\- Канайя, я гуру фильмов. Подлинный киномастер. Я проповедник фильмов всех возможных жанров, - сказал Каркат с удовлетворённостью в голосе. На лице Канайи отразилось удивление и лёгкое потрясение.  
\- Ты только что признал, что проводишь своё свободное время здесь за просмотром человеческой порнографии, вместо того чтобы готовиться к битве с Джейком или чем ты только что занимался? – ехидно спросила она. На этот раз Каркат был ошарашен её прямотой.  
\- Иди нахрен, это звучало гораздо лучше в моей голове! – запинаясь, огрызнулся он. – И не только человеческую порнографию! За кого ты меня, блядь, вообще принимаешь?  
\- Ну, разумеется, за нашего бесстрашного лидера.  
\- Это *гораздо* лучше!

Повисла пауза. Они встретились взглядами и рассмеялись. Через несколько минут они успокоились, и Канайя скользнула по тёмной коже, подсаживаясь ближе к Каркату.

\- Каркат, я не сомневаюсь, что вызвала у тебя более чем достаточно головных болей.  
\- Напротив, твои смутные подобия компетентности и такта вносили свежую струю в еле-тёплый водоворот говна, которым более-менее точно можно описать последнюю вариацию моей жизни,  
\- И я знаю, что, скорее всего, это очень нелепая просьба.  
\- Не настолько нелепая, как моё объяснение.  
\- Но если есть что-то, что угодно, что ты мог бы рассказать мне, научить меня, чтобы помочь мне справиться с этим, я бы очень высоко оценила это, - сказала она с улыбкой, положив ладонь на колено Карката. Каркат встретил её взгляд и постарался улыбнуться, но обнаружил, что его разбирает смех. Причём неуютный. Он поднялся и тревожно отстранился от Канайи. Канайя наклонила голову набок и поджала свои пухлые губы, сегодня насыщенно чёрные, как обычно. 

\- Что-то не так?  
\- Что, со мной? О, да ничего! Великолепно. Лучше не бывает. Идеальнее, чем за все ёбаные сезоны!  
\- Всего минуту назад ты был полностью спокоен.  
\- Пока ты не вызвала у меня мысль!  
\- Что, что я вызвала? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты приходишь сюда со всеми этими неудобными вопросами и мучениями, странными маленькими просьбами, перепутавшись в собственных личных проблемах! Словно я мастер решать их! – Каркат начал ходить туда-сюда, заламывая руки и обходя диван по широкому кругу.  
\- Какого чёрта с тобой вдруг стало? – спросила Канайя с некоторым беспокойством в голосе. Каркат нахмурился, потом застыл и опустил руки. Он закусил нижнюю губу и неуютно вздохнул.  
\- Нюансы занятия любовью трудно передать обычными способами, - сказал он, возвращаясь к дивану, останавливаясь за спинкой. Он положил локти на подушки, подпёр подбородок, раздражённо протёр глаза. – И то, что я знаю, прямо скажем, нельзя превратить в долбаную лекцию. В противном случае я бы всё снабдил аккуратными комментариями, отправил бы её ебучим дронам и накормил бы тебя учебными материалами по самый костяной раздув!

Канайя ничего не понимала.

\- Ты говоришь бессмыслицу.  
\- Насколько сильно ты любишь Роуз? – спросил Каркат, несколько неразборчиво из-за закрывающих рот серых пальцев. – В смысле, насколько сильно ты хочешь, чтобы у вас всё получилось?

С минуту Канайя думала.

\- Я очень люблю её, и я хотела бы увидеть, чтобы этот аспект наших отношений принёс плод, пусть и не в буквальном смысле, хотя я не уверена, как именно это могло бы сработать. – Канайя задержалась на этой идее на мгновение, прежде чем понять, насколько всё более неуютно себя начинал чувствовать Каркат. "Нюансы занятия любовью трудно передать обычными способами ", вспомнила она. А потом её озарило. Её желчный насос пропустил удар, и она подняла взгляд на Карката, потом опустила на свою юбку, потом снова на Карката. Он бы никогда... С ней? Как они могли? Каждый вопрос и опровержение приводило к очередному посещению и пересмотру той же самой идеи. Она знала, что она не должна. И между ней и Каркатом всегда было нечто особенное, она чувствовала это и знала, что чувствовал и он... Но это другое. Он действительно собирался нарушить эти отношения? И предлагал сделать это настолько беспардонно? Она закусила губу, на этот раз сильнее. Каким-то образом мысль, зациклившаяся в её голове, не вызывала отторжения и не гасила её возрастающее любопытство.

\- Ты на самом деле предлагаешь... – она всегда считала, что Каркат исключён для неё в плане романтических отношений. По крайней мере, красных или чёрных точно. Но секс не всегда подразумевал романтику. Она бы солгала, если бы сказала, что эта мысль не приходила ей в голову раньше раз или два, но исключительно из соображений невозможности.  
\- Есть только один способ обучить этому, который не подразумевает неловкого просмотра многих часов порнографических фильмов с одним из твоих лучших друзей. – Сказал он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и контроль над собой.  
\- А это, по-твоему, *не* является неловким?  
\- Ладно, я неудачно выбрал слова. Но я голов...  
\- Что подразумевает, что *я* тоже готова? – наполовину выкрикнула она в смеси страха, злости... возбуждения...  
\- Я просто пытаюсь предложить дружеский совет! – заорал Каркат. Канайя застыла на месте. Каркат наклонил голову и ущипнул переносицу, понимая, что он только что сказал. – Ну, зашибись, какая неожиданность, я изгадил свои отношения ещё с одним человеком и отправил их прямиком в социальный провал, которым является моя жизнь. Если что, я за сараем, буду со слезами на глазах приставлять оба ствола охотничьего ружья к затылку моих шансов когда-либо жить здоровой и конструктивной жизнью! – злобно заявил он, развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери.

Канайя почувствовала, как у неё сводит живот, когда она смотрела, как Каркат уходит. Ради улучшения её отношений с Роуз, а теперь ещё из-за этого любопытства, этого возбуждения, о существовании которого она раньше не подозревала... По крайней мере, не с такой силой. Она подняла взгляд на потолок. Сотни метров и иррациональное число световых лет. А с другой стороны метеора, целые лье пустоты между ними и кем-то ещё. И это не была романтика. Если и была, то что-то такое, о чём она никогда в жизни не слышала и не испытывала.

Канайя решила, что никогда бы ни к чему не пришла в своей жизни, если бы просто сидела и ждала, когда её социальные проблемы разрешатся сами собой.

\- Каркат, подожди, - позвала она. Каркат застыл в дверях, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Ну что ещё, бля?  
\- Я... Покажи мне, - сказала она, аккуратно складывая руки на коленях. Если бы их кожа не настолько идеально скрывала оттенок их крови, она была уверена, что сейчас её лицо было бы цвета мяты, как у Роуз оно становилось розовым, когда она чувствовала стыд или волнение. Каркат обернулся, на его лице было недоверие.  
\- Что, после этой ёбаной позорной сцены? Ты шутишь.  
\- Не совсем.  
\- Серьёзно, я привык, когда другие надо мной издеваются, но только ты. Это нечестно. Я даже не знаю, как на это ответить.  
\- Возможно, если ты вернёшься сюда и присядешь, я могла бы, эмм. Заняться дёрганьем на более близком уровне, - сказала Канайя, стараясь звучать как можно дружелюбнее и притягательнее. Каркат даже не стал отвечать. Просто медленным, ровным шагом пересёк комнату, обогнул диван и уселся на то же место, на котором сидел.  
\- Ты, блин, на самом деле только что сказала это? 

Канайя дрожала, но её лицо и грудь горели. Будь она игроком времени, она бы точно вернулась назад, чтобы поправить эту фразу.

\- Возможно, это мой не самый удачный момент... – быстро сказала Канайя, снова запинаясь в словах. Они снова посидели в тишине. К этому моменту тишина начала надоедать, но Канайя не пыталась ничего сделать с этим, только не после её предыдущей тирады. Она жалела о том, что не может завязать свои клыки узлом и накрепко зашить себе рот. Хотя ей и приходило в голову, что через несколько минут рот ей может понадобиться для... чего-нибудь.  
\- С этим, блядь, не спорю, - начал Каркат. Он развалился на диване, почти полностью обмяк, его руки свободно свисали по сторонам. Он отвёл взгляд в сторону, секунду спустя снова посмотрел на неё и положил ладонь на колено Канайи. – Итак, ты хочешь начать сама, или мне стоит...  
\- Прошу, начинай ты, - сказала Канайя. Она заметила, отложенные Каркатом в сторону ручку и блокнот, взяла их, легко дотянувшись своими длинными руками мимо Карката и над столом, и подняла их наизготовку, игриво высунув кончик языка из уголка рта. – Я постараюсь слушать как можно внимательнее. Хорошие записи будут необходимы для начинающей ученицы, - это заставило его рассмеяться. Канайя мысленно произнесла молитву анонимному божеству и вздохнула, всё ещё трясясь и поглядывая на потолок. Она вернулась к реальности, когда Каркат положил ладонь на её колено.  
\- Ну, давай начнём с поцелуя. Я так полагаю, по крайней мере, это вы уже делали раньше, верно? – сказал он. Она опустила взгляд. Теперь она смотрела прямо в глаза Карката. У него были большие глаза и толстые брови. Челюсть была более угловатой, чем она помнила, и то, как он удерживал неожиданно спокойное выражение на лице, делало его общий вид довольно приятным, подумала Канайя.

Она тянула слишком долго, поэтому Каркат начал действовать первым. Он поцеловал её в губы. Хотя она и ожидала этого, поцелуй застал Канайю врасплох. Ощущение было чуждым, учитывая, что она не целовала никого, кроме Роуз, с... ну, никогда. Каркат обнял рукой её талию, другую протолкнул под её руку, положил ладонь на её затылок. Да, ощущение чуждое, решила она, но приятное. Его губы были тёплыми, и каким-то образом его близость, его объятие, всё это успокоило её тело, и она перестала дрожать. Канайя подняла свои руки и обняла Карката за пояс, притягивая чуть ближе к себе.

Каркат прервал поцелуй, наклонив голову в сторону одновременно с Канайей. Поцелуи стали интенсивнее. Она чувствовала, как Каркат напрягается и расслабляется, его губы и язык пробовали и дразнили Канайю. Она бы действовала активнее, если бы до сих пор не была напугана. Он снова прервал поцелуй и обнял её крепче.

\- Господи, блядь, боже, успокойся ты уже... – пробормотал он, укусив её шею. Канайя слабо застонала. Не от прямого сексуального удовольствия, скорее, от чувства облегчения, высвобождения накопившегося напряжения, когда он начал покусывать и пощипывать её шею, сдвинув открытый вырез её футболки назад для доступа к её ключице. Она была благодарна тому, что зубы Карката, пусть и не настолько тупые, как у Арадии, были совсем не такими острыми, как у других троллей. Наверняка укусы были бы менее приятными, если только не в рамках чёрной романтики. Рот Карката расслаблял её шею, освобождая от напряжения и доставляя удовольствие с каждым коротким сжатием.  
\- Это, ммм, иронично. Обычно кусаю я. – Сказала Канайя с натянутым смешком, вздыхая. Каркат продолжал работать над её шеей, сместился на её правую сторону.  
\- Видишь, тебе нужно нежно покусывать шею. Нежно. Это, бляха муха, целое искусство. В смысле, для тебя это будет трудно, с твоими-то здоровенными вампирскими клыками, но давай представим на секунду, что ты в этом не полная неумеха, и что ты учила этот урок на зубок. – Пробормотал он, на этот раз закусывая сильнее, задерживаясь, а потом отпуская. Канайя не знала, что укусы, не пропарывающие кожу, могут быть такими... Ну, прямо сейчас они были много чем, и Канайя не могла найти слов. – Видишь, люди, которые не чудовища, обычно делают такие укусы, чтобы оставить синяк. И, судя по твоему лицу, оно определённо работает. Но хватит с зубами... – он отстранился, напоследок поцеловав её в затылок, и вернулся к её лицу. Каркат поцеловал её в щёку, потом нос и легонько коснулся её губ. Последний он задержал на мгновение дольше, прежде чем отстраниться назад, убрав руки, которые он опустил на бёдра Канайи. Она продолжала держать его за пояс, к счастью, не имея повода убирать руки прямо сейчас; она не знала, что ей с ними делать. Каркат посмотрел ей в глаза, а она в его. В её груди разлился жар, потом холод, перешедший в слабое, щекочущее тепло.

\- Итак, иногда прелюдия может быть очень длительной. И я имею в виду очень длительной, но учитывая, что Роуз в последнее время ведёт себя, как бесстыжая бестолочь, скорее всего, этот урок тебе не потребуется. В основном там поцелуи, но тебе придётся утрясти этот вопрос с ней, чтобы знать, чего именно вы хотите, прежде чем на самом деле переходить к делу, понятно? – закончил Каркат, звуча прозорливо, несмотря на рассматриваемый вопрос. Всё, что Канайя могла сделать, так это кивнуть, прежде чем снова поцеловать его. Каркат удивился, но не позволил этому остановить его. Он отвечал на её неуклюжие попытки с минуту или две, прежде чем оттолкнуть её и потереть ладонью её бедро.

\- Теперь, в этом месте ты, скорее всего, и наебёшься. В смысле, вы и так собираетесь ебаться, так что, наверно, стоит найти более удачное слово для описания катастрофических попыток начать близость с причудливой инопланетной женщиной. Вопрос следующий... – Каркат остановился, проведя ладонью до колена Канайи, потом под её юбкой. Канайя залилась краской и замерла. Ровно настолько далеко они заходили с Роуз, до поглаживания голой кожи верхней части бедра. Её инстинкт советовал оттолкнуть Карката, но его пальцы, его ладонь... она успокаивала. Когда Роуз пыталась гладить её бёдра, ощущение почему-то казалось неподобающим. Но теп-а-ха-ха...

Нет, стоп, что ты делаешь?

\- Каркат, я... – Канайя запнулась, поднимаясь на ноги и разглаживая складки своей юбки. Её глаза широко раскрылись, потом сощурились, метаясь по пустой комнате в приступе безосновательной паранойи.  
\- Срань господня, ну теперь-то что? – проворчал Каркат, скрестив руки и с сердитым видом. Канайя застыла, на секунду закусив большой палец, прежде чем опустить руку и отвернуться.  
\- Это... Ну, это предел, до которого Роуз дошла со мной.  
\- И?  
\- И я... Ну, я правда не знаю, чего ожидать.  
\- Блин, Канайя, в этом как раз весь смысл нашего маленького мероприятия, разве нет?  
\- Да! Да, но... Это кажется таким... Неправильным.  
\- Тогда зачем ты просила меня сделать это?  
\- Я... *Ты* просил меня! – воскликнула Канайя, теперь уже раздражённо. – И я... Да, я пришла сюда за дельным советом по особенно неуютной части моих зарождающихся отношений с Роуз. И я не ожидала от тебя разнузданного привлечения такого легкомысленного сексуального акта между... друзьями! – Она тяжело вздохнула, дёргая корни её коротких чёрных волос.  
\- О, ну охренеть, ты просто великолепно описываешь это так, словно мы резвимся на цветочной поляне и милосердно отправляем в расход представителей низших каст, - сказал он, вздыхая, почти полностью отказавшись от "урока". – И если тебя всё это настолько сильно смущает, почему ты до сих пор не ушла?  
\- Потому что я тоже тебя хочу! – выкрикнула Канайя. Она застыла с широко открытым ртом, глаза Карката стали размерами с блюдца. Она коснулась одного из своих клыков языком и закрыла рот в тупом ступоре, прежде чем продолжить. – Я имею в виду, не в плане заполнения одного из моих квадрантов. Я не... – Она села, закрыв лицо ладонями. – Ты знаешь, что наши отношения глубже, чем просто дружба. Ты всегда был особенным для меня, Каркат, по причинам, которые я иногда не понимаю.  
\- Ты просто прекрасно выражаешь это, ситуация совсем не становится ещё более неудобной.  
\- И я не знаю и не утверждаю, что знаю о многом, особенно в областях романтики и секса. Но если мы продолжим, я не знаю, что я буду чувствовать. 

Надолго повисла тишина. Каркат дважды скрестил и опустил руки. Он снова сдул с лица непослушную прядь волос.

\- То, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, каким-то образом нарушает твой квадрант с Роуз? – спросил Каркат, пытаясь поддерживать спокойствие.  
\- Я... ну... Нет. Нет, не думаю, что это так.  
\- И правда ли, что вы обе экспериментировали со всеми четырьмя разными квадрантами? Портили свою юность экскурсиями в несчастливую романтику и неудовлетворительную сексуальную жизнь.  
\- Не надо так говорить. Но да, пожалуй.  
\- Тогда, блин, прекрати трястись и наслаждайся процессом хоть раз за свою проклятую жизнь. – Каркат вздохнул. Канайя озадаченно подняла взгляд, возвращая внимание на Карката.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду, тебе нужно прекратить пытаться беспокоиться за всех остальных, чёрт тебя дери. Ты провела большую часть своей жизни на Альтернии за ауспитцем и моирейлом, вмешательством в чужие дела и бог знает чем ещё, так что не удивительно, что ты только и можешь думать о том, как всё обвалится тебе на голову! – сказал Каркат, довольно громко, дополняя свои слова подходящей какофонией жестов руками. – Свежие новости для тебя, Канайя: Этот метеор не самое лучшее место для того, чтобы строить свою новую жизнь или развивать свою социальную сеть. И, разумеется, мы должны работать в команде и действовать чертовски слаженно, если мы не хотим получить люлей и сдохнуть, когда прилетим в новый сеанс, но ты просто съебанёшься в опарышей, если продолжишь относиться ко всему так, словно это ночь открытия на балете неуютной обнажёнки! – Он встал. Он больше не смотрел на Канайю, но она не могла отвести глаз от его лица. – Сколько уже у нас было отношений, которые поднимались и распадались быстрее, чем фанатические бунты на Альтернии? Ты правда думаешь, что, учитывая, насколько отмороженно тупорылы и назойливы все на этом метеоре, в конце концов останется хотя бы один не перевёрнутый камень? Конечно же, блядь, нет! – Он потянулся к потолку, и его глаза устремились вверх, вместе с руками. – Так что успокойся нахрен и прекрати волноваться о том, что споткнёшься или наступишь кому-нибудь на ногу, потому что, блин, мы уже наполовину мертвы и покалечены.

Канайя сидела на месте, не удивляясь его вспышке, но стараясь осознать всё, что он сказал.

\- Ты говоришь дельные вещи, - сказала она через некоторое время. Каркат посмотрел на неё с выражением, кричащим "да ладно?" всеми способами, кроме вербального. Он поднял руки снова и пожал плечами.  
\- Так что, мы закончили с этим? – спросил он. Канайя резко втянула воздух, выдохнула несколько секунд спустя, покачала головой. Каркат поднял бровь и руки в вопросительном жесте. Канайя кивнула. Каркат вздохнул и вернулся на своё место на диване. Он посмотрел ей в глаза с выражением, в котором Канайя могла бы подозревать попытку обнадёжить. Она вынудила себя слабо улыбнуться в ответ, когда он успокаивающе взял её ладонь в свои.

Он снова начал целовать её, и вскоре его руки залезли к ней под юбку. Каркат гладил ладонью внутреннюю часть её бедра. Свободной рукой он присоединился к ласкам, положив её на другую ногу Канайи. Она напряглась, сжав ноги. Каркат поморщился и неодобрительно посмотрел на неё. Закусив губу, Канайя подчинилась, расслабила ноги и позволила Каркату трогать её. Он опустил взгляд на её ноги, и она была уверена, что заметила слабую тень ухмылки на его губах.

\- Итак, обычно она носит свой богоуровневый наряд, так что тебе придётся найти способ снять её чулки, но постарайся сделать это сексуально. Чёрт, ничто не убивает настроение быстрее, чем зрелище двух неуклюжих дебилов, не знающих, как раздеть друг друга. Но вот ты, с другой стороны... – пробормотал Каркат, откидывая юбку с её бледных бёдер, всё ещё сияющих ярким белым светом. Её биолюминесценция усилилась, когда Каркат провёл кончиками двух пальцев по поверхности её простых хлопковых трусиков. Влажных. – Так, так, так, что тут у нас, - сказал он с тем, что для нормального человека сошло бы за довольный смешок. Канайя нахмурилась, хотя не из раздражения или злости, но от напряжения.  
\- Это всё твоя вина, - сказала она, откидываясь назад. Было бы преуменьшением сказать, что Канайя была невероятно возбуждена. От маленького пятна любопытства и искажённого стыда прямо между её бёдер распространялось покалывающее ощущение, растекающееся по всей нижней части её тела, одновременно горячее и холодное, сопровождающее каждое движение сотнями маленьких уколов. Она ожидала, что Каркат объяснит ей "техническую сторону", но... Не то чтобы она настолько увлеклась этим, почти за гранью запретного волнения. Она перестала сомневаться в себе на мгновение и перенаправила свои мысли на, наверно, более конструктивные цели. Она приподнялась на локтях, желая дать Каркату более простой доступ к ней... Прямо сейчас она даже не могла думать об этом. Она не могла... Она не могла думать ни о чём, потому что Каркат отодвинулся от её бёдер и начал оставлять след из поцелуев на её животе. Он не был плоским, не был подтянутым, но её ни в коей мере нельзя было назвать пухлой. Дело было просто в нехватке упражнений и хобби, которые могли бы заставить её "выйти наружу". Хотя было очевидно, что Карката это не беспокоило, и она была уверена, что это не будет беспокоить и Роуз. Она уже собралась спросить, что он делает, прежде чем он остановился, мягко поцеловав её в лунное сплетение, и просунул руки за её спину. Она быстро выгнулась и пропустила его. Почти мгновенно он расстегнул застёжку её устройства для поддержания трясущихся сфер, и тут же избавился от него. Его коренастые пальцы были на удивление ловкими, это уж точно.

\- Теперь, в качестве части прелюдии тебе, возможно, стоит, кхмм, полизать её соски. Мне не нужно рассказывать тебе, что они, особенно у самок, становятся очень чувствительными, когда ты настолько возбуждаешься, - сказал он, пытаясь оставаться клинически серьёзным. Он подчеркнул свой довод, вытянув ладонь и мягко сжав один из сосков Канайи. Она вскрикнула от неожиданного, но не неприятного движения. Каркат вернулся к её бёдрам, и Канайя принялась самостоятельно сжимать свою грудь. Каркат заметил это и ухмыльнулся. – Ага, сделай так, чтобы она начала играть с собой. Поддерживай это. Теперь, перейдём к основному вопросу...

Канайя застонала, на этот раз почти полностью от сексуального удовольствия, когда язык Карката прошёл по поверхности её трусиков, уже мокрых от их... проступков.

\- Хмм, чёрт, - едва слышно пробормотала она. Канайя была уверена, что если закусит свою губу ещё сильнее, то прокусит до крови.  
\- Если я смог сделать с тобой такое просто лизнув твои трусики, даже не касаясь твоего клитора, то жду не дождусь услышать, что с тобой сможет сделать Роуз, - отчётливо сказал Каркат. Канайя глубоко вздохнула и положила вторую ладонь на свою грудь.  
\- Хмм.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты сказал "клитор". И до этого "соски".  
\- Да? Что с того? Это термины.  
\- Термины из словаря высококровных.  
\- И?  
\- Просто любопытно, толькоооо, уф, и всего, - голос Канайи стих, когда Каркат решил прервать дискуссию раньше, зацепив пальцем край её трусиков и сдвинув их в сторону, лизнув теперь уже открытые губы Канайи своим языком в полную силу. Каркат похлопал Канайю по бедру рядом с её задом, побуждая её приподняться на секунду. Она подчинилась, и Каркат стащил её простые белые трусики с её ног. Кожаная обшивка дивана слегка скрипнула от прикосновения к коже бёдер Канайи, её сияние чуть усилилось.  
\- Далее, тебе надо будет, наверно, поиграть с ней пальцами. Но до этого мы потом доберёмся. Поскольку ты не можешь, ну, ты знаешь, "попрактиковаться" на мне, просто постарайся запомнить ощущения и действия, чтобы потом повторить их, - сказал Каркат, поднимая один палец, прежде чем вернуться к влажным губам Канайи. Канайя перестала сжимать зубами свои верхние губы и облизнула их. Губная помада размазалась, и она почувствовала тусклый вкус собственной крови.  
\- Терези.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты, ооо, ты используешь эти слова высококровных, и... – она остановилась, когда Каркат развёл её бёдра шире, пробежал языком от нижнего края её киски до густой поросли чёрных лобковых волос наверху. Не останавливаясь, Каркат коснулся её пальцем, пробежав им по всей длине её половых губ, потом между ними. Канайя двигалась, вразнобой с ним, но двигалась. И это было то, чего он хотел. Он ввёл в неё кончик своего языка и убрал палец, вместо этого взяв её за бёдра. Она взяла его ладони в свои, удивив его, и сплелась с ним пальцами. Он начал лизать её, сначала нежно, дразняще. Громкости её реакции было достаточно, чтобы побудить его двинуться дальше, лизать вверх, вниз, из стороны в сторону, чуть-чуть проникать в неё, всё глубже и глубже с каждым движением тёмно-серого мускула. Он обнаружил у неё характерный металлический вкус, подчёркнутый... Что это, мята? Что-то зелёное... Он пробовал, она дрожала.  
\- Это должна-а-а. Это должна была быть Терези, потому что ты не мог бы быть так хорош для парня, который т-толькосмотрит порногра-а... – смогла выдавить Канайя, прежде чем Каркат отстранился от её киски и посмотрел ей в глаза. Он приподнялся над её телом, прижался к её груди, и положил палец на её пухлые губы, прямо между её клыков.  
\- Заткнись нахрен и дай мне работать.  
\- Да, сэр, - она была полностью в его подчинении. Он вернулся к делу.  
\- Тебе стоит лизать её внимательнее этого. Чёрт, для вас это часть главного блюда. Но ты поняла общую идею? Или... – сказал он, замолкая, когда его пальцы, танцуя, нашли то особенное место над её половыми губами. – Возможно, ты хотела бы, чтобы я повторил? – Канайя кивнула, настолько рьяно, насколько могла. – Ну так шиш. Мы тут почти закончили, - эти слова прозвучали почти болезненно. – Но для тебя следующая часть, возможно, будет самой главной... – Каркат снова вернулся к бёдрам Канайи. Он лизнул её киску ещё три раза, каждый раз долго и заботливо, каждый раз заканчивая игривым прикосновением кончика языка к её клитору. Канайя тяжело дышала, впиваясь головой в диванную подушку и порвав кожаную обшивку рогами. Каркат этого не заметил, либо заметил, но уж точно не придал значения, слишком погружённый в свою работу. Он протолкнул левую руку под талию Канайи и правую поднёс к её половым губам. Он сделал круговое движение пальцами по её киске, прежде чем установить указательный между её губами и протолкнуть дальше внутрь. Канайя вспомнила ощущение от его языка, которое было... ну, оно точно не было похоже на это. Полнее, определённо, и, о боже... Более проворное, в некотором смыааа.... Смысле. Каркат начал медленно двигать указательным пальцем, осторожно обращаясь со своими ногтями, когда почти выводил его, но отбрасывал всякую предосторожность, вводя обратно.

\- Тебе, скорее всего, нужно будет быть осторожнее, в общем и целом, но учитывая, насколько ты мокрая... – Каркат замолк. Канайя закрыла глаза, и начала качать бёдрами вперёд-назад в такт с рукой Карката. Он поднял бровь и чуть пожал плечами, прежде чем сосредоточиться и вернуться к киске Канайи с полным фокусом. Он вытащил из неё палец, лизнул её, и ввёл второй. Он и дальше собирался продолжать размеренные и осторожные движения, но бёдра Канайи подначивали его так, что подобные предосторожности были бы просто пустой тратой времени и энергии. Каркат ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как киска Канайи сжимается вокруг его пальцев с каждым толчком её бёдер. Он продолжал держать ритм, когда Канайя начал набирать темп, её стоны превратились в словесную белиберду, которая, насколько он понял, была попыткой сформировать имена и проклятья одновременно.  
\- Нннагх... Ка... Ро-оо... Я не... Я, яааааахааа...! – она закричала. Её слова были едва различимы, она была рада, что её речь не была понятной. Её движения ускорились, её киска... Каркат наклонился и поцеловал её живот. Он чувствовал близость развязки, и она тоже, но не могла выразить отчётливо.

Она не кричала. Скорее простонала, вымещая целые вариации копившегося сексуального напряжения, удовлетворённая и запыхавшаяся. Каркат выглядел довольным, почти что самодовольным. Он продолжал держать пальцы в ней, пока она не перестала кончать. Проходили секунды, но длинные, приятные секунды. Её киска обхватила его пальцы, и почти мгновенно они вымокли насквозь в липкой нефритово-зелёной жидкости, сочащейся между его костяшками, как вода из крана. Каркат мягко опустил её, понимая, что сейчас её бёдра и его запястье будут слегка (но не неприятно) ныть.

Канайя слизнула зелёную кровь с губы и открыла глаза, посмотрела на Карката. Он нежно вывел пальцы из неё, вызвав ещё один удовлетворённый вздох, и не раздумывая облизал их, обводя языком каждую складку кожи, какую он мог найти. Канайя приподнялась на локтях.

\- Это выглядит так порочно, - сказала она с улыбкой.  
\- Поверь мне, ты поймёшь смысл. Просто, блядь, поверь мне, - сказал он с удовлетворением в голосе. Канайя поднялась в сидячее положение, приятно разведя ноги. Она хотела принять на себя весь мир и даже больше, насколько бы странной ни была эта мысль. Но её это не беспокоило. Прямо сейчас её больше интересовало приятное остаточное чувство. Она начала оправлять себя, только чтобы обнаружить, что её юбка и диван были мокрыми от результатов их разврата.  
\- Твой диван.  
\- Не волнуйся об этом.  
\- Ты не собираешься его чистить?  
\- Не прямо сейчас, нет.  
\- Мда, ну ты и грязнуля.  
\- Выкуси.  
\- Это приглашение? – с напускной скромностью спросила она, расправляя свою юбку и оглядывая комнату в поисках ранее отброшенных трусиков. Она улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Я бы сказал, давай просто будем держать это в рамках дружественных, неофициальных, образовательных сексуальных услуг между приятелями, вместо того чтобы я служил твоей личной кровяной кормушкой. Знаешь, я бы не хотел, чтобы это вышло за все грёбаные пределы по шкале странности или вроде того.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что только что сказал?  
\- Да, я понимаю иронию. Именно поэтому я и сказал это, балда.  
\- Я... да, - она хихикнула. – Каркат? – спросила она, встретившись взглядом.  
\- Что?  
\- Спасибо тебе за это. Как бы странно и непредсказуемо это ни было бы, этот опыт был... неоценим, - почти застенчиво сказала она.  
\- Всё ради твоих отношений с Роуз, - добавил Каркат. Канайя залилась краской, неожиданно чувствуя слабое головокружение.  
\- Да, разумеется. Ради помощи моим отношениям с Роуз, - пробормотала она, переводя своё внимание от Карката. Она бы чувствовала себя униженной, если бы говорила сейчас с кем-то, кроме Карката. Даже сейчас она чувствовал стыд. Каркат рассмеялся.  
\- Ага, разумеется. Чем могу, тем помогу! – сказал он, наполовину саркастически. Канайя закатила глаза и посмотрела на своего... Друга, в чём она почти была уверена, и заметила сувенир, оставшийся от их опыта.  
\- Каркат, ты... – начала она, указывая на заметную выпуклость на его штанах. – Ты определённо не получил должной компенсации за эти услуги, - в шутку сказала она. Каркат скрестил руки.  
\- Переживу.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Пфф, конечно же, разумеется. Как будто бы мне нужно спускать напряжение каждый раз, когда я оказываю кому-нибудь... подобную услугу. За кого ты меня принимаешь, за какого-нибудь мерзкого, помешанного на сексе маньяка?  
\- Ты хочешь честный ответ или...  
\- Я предпочитаю почёт и уважение. Я мог бы снять тебя с должности и казнить за подобное насмехательство над старшим по рангу. 

Канайя рассмеялась. Каркат хмурился, и в кое-то веки она не могла сказать, было ли это его обычным выражением, или он на самом деле был чем-то недоволен. Она оглядела комнату, проверяя, нет ли рядом кого-нибудь. Она даже не стала ловить себя на мысли, насколько это глупый и параноидальный жест. Её нижняя губа ещё не зажила, но она снова закусила её. Она присела рядом с Каркатом, придвинулась ближе.

\- Ну, раз это тебя так обрадовало, - игриво сказала она, протягивая руки и опуская ладонь на бугор на штанах Карката. – Почему бы нам не посмотреть, чему ещё ты сможешь меня научить? – Она чувствовала себя такой развратной, сидя в мокрой юбке и к тому же прося у него продолжения.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что эти знания не особенно пригодятся в спальне. Точнее, в твоей спальне, - пробормотал Каркат, наполовину сдавшись прикосновению Канайи, которая теперь нежно сжимала и щупала его через ткань. Его рука медленно вытянулась и схватила её за запястье, снимая с его раздува. Он посмотрел ей в глаза. Его взгляд был озадаченным, почти неодобрительным. – Что случилось разгребанием того загаженного болота, которое ты именуешь своим мейтспритом с Роуз?  
\- Надо быть сумасшедшим, чтобы подумать, что я бы хотела заняться этим прямо сейчас.  
\- Ты абсолютно уверена в этом? На сто ебучих процентов уверена?  
\- Тебе вообще нужно спрашивать, учитывая, как мы провели этот вечер? – спросила Канайя. Её уверенность в себе обманывала даже её саму, хотя, по правде говоря, она не знала, что тут думать. Всё, что она знала, так это то, что после их... свидания она не могла уйти просто так. – И я не вижу, какой вред может причинить немного дополнительного изучения, - пробормотала Канайя. Каркат держал зрительный контакт с ней во время долгой паузы. В конце концов, он отпустил её руку, позволяя ей снова трогать его, не отрывая взгляда от неё.  
\- Это полный пиздец... – тихо сказал он, смешивая слова с драматическим вздохом.  
\- А то, что мы только что делали, им не было? – спросила она. Каркат молчал. Канайя самодовольно ухмыльнулась и расстегнула пуговицу на его штанах.


End file.
